Taboo
by vishous303
Summary: Taboo ta-boo definition -adjective 1.proscribed by society as improper or unacceptable. Things are not always what they seem.AH BDSM themes drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Taboo

Strapped down more by want than silk and rope.

'Master' falling from my lips like a prayer to a god for something I never thought I'd need.

Controlled and used.

Bowing to his whims and knowing I could say no.

Being denied pleasure, and feeling complete when he finds his.

Seeing his jade eyes glimmer with the promise of a punishment far worse than a forbidden release.

The deliverance from gilt with every lick of leather to my skin.

Luxuriating at the feel of the stroke of his hand on my sore muscles.

The delight of his cooed words of pride and love as I soak in the tub.

Need.

Conviction.

Abandon.

Trust.

Fulfillment.

Respect.

Relief.

Comfort.

Happiness.

Devotion.

It seems the definition of taboo broadens every day.

**Thank you for reading my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Constructive criticism is wanted and needed so don't be nice just because I popped my fanfic writing cherry ;).**

**P.S. I have been looking for an Edward/Bella story that was rated M and complete. I remember that Edward went unnoticed in school and liked to hide behind his hair. He sat next to Bella in biology and had a crush on her. She had a lot of crushes and would always write their name on her pencil case. Then at the graduation party Bella goes outside where Edward is because the guy she wanted to give her virginity to, Riley I think, ended up being into orgies and they start talking. Bella tells Edward she doesn't want to go to college a virgin and they go to his house. Bella (who I think is drunk) cuts Edwards hair and is shocked at how good looking his is. Then they lose their virginity together and part ways the next day and Edward goes and gets his hair cut and styled. That's all I remember and it was a multi-chapter fic. I would be grateful for any information on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything**

* * *

Kinky sex.

Ha!

They make it sound like it can only be done by creepy old men and girls sixteen years their senior.

Unorthodox.

Unnatural.

Unusual.

The very definition of kinky sets you up for wild orgies, and things going in your ass that just shouldn't be there.

I wouldn't want kink either if that's all it was.

Unconventional?

Yes.

Eccentric?

Sometimes.

Quirky?

Eh, it depends on the person.

The biggest part of any sex, kinky or otherwise, is trust.

So why set it all apart?

The feel of your lover's hands.

The intimacy shared with one another.

These things are the same.

The only difference is how many toys you use

Well that and the roughness of the hands, but that's a whole other issue.

Why should I, Bella Swan, be branded as strange just because I like getting spanked?

I mean seriously, you get caught one time letting your high school sweetheart spank you behind the movie theater in your ridiculously small hometown and you're marked for life.

But I digress.

Bringing my Dom, newly turned exclusive boyfriend, home to meet the rents for the holidays will most likely add up to being one of the worst experiences of my life.

I swear this is the last time I let him talk to me about anything post orgasmic bliss.

* * *

**I had this floating in my head so I decided to continue it. I'm not sure how long it's going to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

But plugs.

A pretty interesting conversation starter really.

I mean on the reaction scale you could get anything from stunned horror to, "Yes, oh me, pick me, I can tell you all about them."

So when I lead my, oh so eager to make nice with my parents, boyfriend into my childhood home only to hear my mother tell my father, seductively, that she thinks she's ready to quit the but plugs and move on to the real thing, I wasn't really sure how to proceed.

"Edward, it's nice to meet you I'm Charlie, Bella's dad." He said smiling and offering his hand, "Bella did mention we're a bit eccentric right?"

"Well no, she failed to mention it, but I'm starting to get the idea." Edward smiled, shaking my dad's hand.

"Oh Bella!" My mom squealed happily as she squeezed the life out of me.

"He's definitely a keeper honey." She said, then proceeded to kiss Edwards cheek and ask what he wanted to drink as she danced into the kitchen.

I think they planned this.

Yeah, this is going to be a **really** long week.

* * *

**So looking back I realized that my summery and first chapter kind of set you up for a more serious story. I just wanted to let you know that this story is more for laughs than anything else and not to be taken too seriously. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Put Put sex.

Yeah, not really on my list of things to do either.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

And Edward has apparently termed two days without sex as desperate times.

"Edward we can't." I whisper as he lifts my leg and grinds his erection into my cloth covered pussy just right.

"Yes we can." he breathes against my neck then bites down hard.

Damn him, he knows what that shit does to me.

He skims his fingers from my breast down, down, until he's teasing my clit through my panties.

"Edward, please." I beg, moaning.

Edward wastes no time releasing his cock. Quickly shoving my panties aside he thrusts into me.

He sets a fast, hard pace and it isn't long before I feel my orgasm approaching.

"Kiss me." I plead. I know there's no way I'll be able to keep quite on my own as I come.

He complies with a moan and picks up the pace.

"Mmn!" he swallows my moans as I come and it isn't long before his grip tightens and I feel him still, groaning as he pulses inside me.

"Fuck." we sigh together as we try to steady our breathing.

"Thank you, love." He kisses my cheek and reaches into his pocket, bringing out a couple of tissues he hands one to me and uses the other to hold the condom.

Condom?

What the fuck?

"When did you put on a condom?"

"Before we left the house"

"Before we left the house! Edward, that was almost an hour ago!"

"I know." he smiled wryly.

But that means he had to be hard that whole time.

"You were hard that whole time?" I ask, still disbelieving.

"Yes, I told you I was desperate." He says, wrapping me in his arms.

"Now let's go before your parents find us."

"Too late."

I freeze.

No.

Edward and I, startled, look up to see my father smirking, my mom giggling at his side.

"You know if you wanted some privacy all you had to do was ask. Now, hurry up and make yourselves presentable, Tim Crowley's parents are coming over to find out why you felt the need to traumatize their seven year old son on his birthday." my mother giggled.

Tim Crowley.

Most likely the son of my high school sweetheart Tyler Crowley.

I hate my life.

* * *

**So here's my first lemon I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, I'm doing this without a Beta so if you see any really bad mistakes please tell me so that I can fix it. Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**

** The original characters and plot are the property of the author. ****The author is in no way associated with the owners,**

** creators, or producers of any media franchise. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Homophobia

I never thought I knew anyone who had it.

I mean with my umm, shall we say, "personal preferences" I assumed,

at the very least, all my Ex's would be very open minded.

I was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

How would I know?

Well you see I kind of got the hint after,

in the middle of a very long tirade from former cheer-slut Jessica Stanley, now Crowley,

about the consequences of public indecency in front of minors, her son,

dear, sweet, innocent, Tim said and I quote, "Daddy are all guys peepee's so pretty when they grow up?"

Why no Tim, no there not. Every person's body is different.

Would be how a normal person responds.

Tyler's response?

"My sons a fucking faggit! Oh my god! You've turned my son into a fucking faggit!

I can't have a faggit for a son Bella! I knew you were pissed when I dumped you, but you've gone too far!

I'll see you go to jail for this!" he ranted while clutching his hysterically weeping wife.

So I spent my post orgasmic bliss listening to my Dom buy us out of any legal trouble, my father laughing his ass off,

my mother praise me on finding a rich and resourceful future husband,

and Tyler and Jessica bemoaning the loss of their son,

all while trying to explain to Tim what a faggit is and prevent another homophobe from being created.

I am never coming home again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I had a bad case of writers block. I will finish this story (I'm too OCD not to) and have every intention on giving you more info on Bella's parents and Edward so that's something to look forward too. Oh and I mean no disrespect to cheerleaders, people with homophobia, or gay guys/girls.**


End file.
